<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge's Siren Song by LA_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268532">Edge's Siren Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach'>LA_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Cold Water, Drowning imagery, F/M, Hypnosis, Mermaid Sex, Singing, Underfell, ecto-cock, singing intoxication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge is lured to a lagoon by a siren(mermaid Toriel) who demands fresh seed in return for carnal pleasures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edge/MerToriel, Papriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edge's Siren Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another one of my very old fics. Written in 2018, it's a bit different from my style of writing now, so please be aware of that. </p>
<p>Mer-Toriel uses a song to lure Edge into the water where, in typical old-fashioned siren style, she tries to drown him. UnderFell is a strange, dark place and at the time that I wrote this I did try to lean into that a little bit. I decided to add 'hypnosis' to the tags because while I don't really equate the siren song with hypnosis (Edge agrees to Caviar's proposal and allows himself to be taken in by the song) but just in case someone is super sensitive to the idea, it's there. So I do apologise if anyone came here for deep hypnosis themes, you won't find that here.</p>
<p>I was in a very different state of mind when I wrote this and a few other stories about breeding. I was also very new to Fic writing. This is maybe my... second or third fic over all. I'm not terribly sure how I feel about this story, since it is so different from the kind of things I write now. But it is what it is and if you're into this sort of thing, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Snowdin forest there was no snow, there was only ash. Maybe once long ago the countryside was blessed with fresh white snowflakes now and then, but the underground as it is now only has flakes of what the locals called ‘the grey.’</p>
<p>It looked soft and fluffy and to the immediate touch it didn’t seem cold. But it was not something one took lightly. The ash was light and piled around the bases of structures or in giant drifts from gusting winds. If you got stuck in it, unless there was someone there to pull you out, the ash would suck the heat from your body, leaving a corpse frozen as effectively as if one had slept in a freezer.</p>
<p>Typically, Edge did not fear the ash.</p>
<p>He was tall and the cold rarely touched him through his icy demeanour. He glared at the ash like it offended him personally, although a part of him felt a kinship with the grey and secretly enjoyed finding those occasionally frozen monsters. Some looked peaceful, like they had died falling asleep. But sporadically you would find one who seemed to have suffered great pain before expiring.</p>
<p>Of late there had been more bodies. Hapless innocents from other regions who didn’t know what they were walking into. Good riddance. All the other monsters could freeze to death as far as he was concerned.</p>
<p>Edge’s intent today was to poke around the boundaries of the forest that surrounded the old castle ruins. Red had been back and forth to the site numerous times, but reported little. Not only could he not find the exit into the world above but he was spending increasingly longer periods out here and bringing back no new information.</p>
<p>He could hear singing in the distance and scowled. It was melodious and unearthly and he hated it immediately. Red had not mentioned anything like this. Edge took a detour and began following the sounds.</p>
<p>Slowly and silently he moved, the grey cushioning his footfalls. The singing never stopped and Edge was becoming increasingly aggravated. Soon he wanted that voice so badly he was shaking. He breathed through open teeth, a feral, aggressive gesture, his tongue gliding over the sharp points of his fangs.</p>
<p>The trees thinned and soon Edge was peering around one, getting a visual on a small lagoon created by the vast body of water near Snowdin. There was a creature there, half out of the water with her arms on a rock singing. There were no words, just her voice on the wind. As Edge listened, he could see images in his mind. The creature was sending out a request of sorts. The song was designed to lure in potential mates and the creature was promising carnal pleasure in return for healthy seed. It was strange how he seemed to understand what she was singing.</p>
<p>She was, for lack of a better term, a mermaid. She reminded Edge much of the way Shiraz used to look before the experiment changed her. There were fins where her long ears should be and her colouring was largely yellow and orange. Edge tilted his head in thought. This creature likely didn’t belong here; she seemed to lack the typical look and physiology of a Fell region creature.</p>
<p>He must have made a noise because suddenly the creature stopped singing, intently looking in his direction. Intrigued, if wary, Edge revealed himself. The creature seemed neither frightened nor surprised to see him. Edge clicked his teeth, drawing attention to their sharp points. She had an amused expression on her face and tilted her head, but remained mostly nonreactive.</p>
<p>He growled, upset that she was not scared of him. Instead she only giggled.</p>
<p>Prone to sudden fits of anger, Edge lunged at her, meaning to grab her by the throat. But her reflexes were quicker than he gave her credit for and she disappeared into the water with a splash. A spray of water drenched Edge from head to toe, iciness crawling down his scarf collar and over his ribs. His jeans were soaked up to the knee in frigid lagoon water.</p>
<p>The creatures yellow face broke the surface of the water and she giggled again. Edge went into a fit, kicking and swiping at the water. Soon she was playing with him, popping up here and there and sending him into fresh bouts of shouting and spraying cold water at him. He was breathing hard and gulping in air, nearly exhausted.</p>
<p>He knew he was in trouble when she flicked her tail at him, drenching him one last time in icy water. He was fully wet now, his clothes stuck to his bones. In this state, he would not make it back to Snowdin before freezing to death.</p>
<p>Edge was angry and shaking, but made no further attempts to grab the mer-creature.</p>
<p>She crawled back onto her rock, tail curling lazily as she watched him. Then she sang a little tune and Edge saw images in his head gain. She liked him. His feisty attitude and wicked teeth were desirable traits to her. Edge didn’t know how much he liked being referred to as feisty, but let it slide.</p>
<p>Then she sang something that seemed to be conveying a name, or title. From what Edge could understand her name didn’t work like regular, land-walker names (her term, not his). Her name was a trill, a song. It brought images of breeding, of eggs, of many, many children.</p>
<p>He sneered at her. “Your name is Caviar?”</p>
<p>She inquired his name with a little song, but Edge just glared at her. She didn’t need his name. She shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. Apparently it wasn’t important.</p>
<p>Then she sang that song he had heard before, the one that brought him down from Snowdin to begin with. In that song was the offer again: carnal pleasure for healthy seed, except she added a little undertone to it and added the extra incentive of warming him up before sending him on his way.</p>
<p>Edge’s thoughts were wandering in another way however. He regarded Caviar as she continued to sing. She was a creature, maybe more so than a monster. Typically she would mostly likely breed and produce offspring every year, the young growing into adult hood within the year or so to move on and produce offspring of their own. In Edge’s mind, that was a fast growing army he could potentially control. They may be restricted to the water but he was sure he could find uses for them anyway.</p>
<p>So deep were his thoughts that he didn’t notice the heavy feeling in his eyes. Didn’t register how warm he’d become. He swayed back and forth in time to her tune. She swam closer to him on the pebbly shore. Water sloshed off of her as she pulled herself across the sand, up to his boots. Her song changed ever so slightly. There were instructions in the music, guiding him to her secret parts and telling him what to do. It filled his ears, his head. He sat down.</p>
<p>His memory of this part was hazy and… clipped at best. He had flashes of her fiddling with his clothing, pulling his belt off and pants down. She seemed to be familiar with clothing, they didn’t bother her at all. She was warm, warmer than she had a right to be, living in chilly water as she did. Her mouth coaxed his ecto-cock into being, her long tongue wrapping around it and working it up and down.</p>
<p>Soon after that, Edge found that they had moved to the edge of the water. Caviar was beneath him, she was grinning at him with that sleepy, amused expression of hers while his fingers played with a slit on the front of her fish body. Her song was louder now, it filled his ears. He felt desperate. The song made him reckless. He blinked, trying to shake it off.</p>
<p>The slit was slowly opening, revealing a soft, pink vagina within. She was wet, slick, the juices of her sex squirting out over his fingers. Edge was woefully unprepared for the effect Caviar’s song was having on his head. Since he had agreed, at least internally, to give her what she wanted, her singing had taken on a very different quality. There was maliciousness there and Edge respected that, embraced it.</p>
<p>She didn’t cringe when his studded, barbed member slammed home into her soft womanhood. Her song never wavered as he began to thrust violently at her. The loose sand beneath them kicked up as his sharp fingers dug into the shoal, the both of them being ground deeper and deeper into it. Water sloshed around them.</p>
<p>Edge’s teeth sunk into her shoulder and for a moment his head cleared as her song was finally interrupted with a shriek. He continued to plunge in and out of her, the juices of her mer-pussy mingling with the water beneath them. Icy cold liquid had made its way under them, was pooling in the ruts under her, Edge registered that only a moment before her song started again and he slipped back down under the waves of her spell.</p>
<p>A few final pumps and Edge came hard, her hands on his pelvis held him firm to her own hips, eager not to spill a drop of his seed. There came a joyous note to her song, perhaps she was in the throes of her own orgasm, Edge couldn’t tell through the haze in his skull</p>
<p>Caviar wasn’t done. Her next tune made him rock hard again, still inside her. He was spent, the hard fierce mating had left him drained and weak. But the song wouldn’t let him go. Water was now lapping at Caviar’s back, it was freezing the tips of his fingers. Sand displaced from them was washing down into the lagoon.</p>
<p>Edge wasn’t sure how long it was this time before he came. Caviar was certainly living up to her end of the bargain, he was experiencing euphoria unlike anything he had ever experienced. The music swam in his head until that and the sex were the only thing that truly existed. He felt nothing anymore except the notes, heard nothing but the scraping of his cock against her scales.</p>
<p>Orgasms blended together until Edge wasn’t even sure that they were happening along with ejaculation. At times he felt he was pumping her full of his seed on every thrust and others he felt like orgasms were coming one after the other without end.</p>
<p>It was all part of the song. Did any of it truly happen? It was like a drug trip, one experience mingled with another, blurring together and happening over and over again… a fever dream of lust.</p>
<p>Cold sloshed up around his neck. His eyes opened and saw water below him. He glanced up and saw a long rut in the sand where Caviar had slowly dragged the both of them under water. Her slit had closed over his member, he was caught. Her small mouth was clamped around his collarbone, gnawing on it as she continued trying to drown him.</p>
<p>Clarity snapped back to him then, just as water slipped over the top of his skull with a soft bloop. Caviar was no doubt looking for a quick and easy meal. It was only then that Edge remembered the rumours of mermaids, of sirens. How they lured you in with the promise of pleasure and then drowned you so their young could feast on your rotting, waterlogged corpse.</p>
<p>She had made a key mistake however, Edge was not like any normal underground monster. Right now, if her victim had any wits left about him, he’d be panicking, using up the last of his oxygen and struggling uselessly. Instead of any of that Edge simply summoned a long, sharp ecto-bone from the bottom of the lagoon. His head was still fuzzy, and the bone missed its mark, but the sudden attack was more than enough for Caviar to release her grip on his collarbone. Edge dismissed his ecto-cock so that she had nothing to trap him with, and headed for the surface.</p>
<p>The lagoon was fairly shallow. What looked long and far away was really not so far. He broke the surface sooner than he expected, collapsing on the rock there and gasping for breath. He took great gulps of air, filling lungs that were more or less magical. He knew a moment of panic when he felt tugging on his legs, Caviar coming back to try to finish the job.</p>
<p>He scrambled for the edge of the lagoon, tripping on the loose sand but not stopping till he’d reached the trees and the grey. He turned back then, knowing that Caviar could not follow. He was right, she wasn’t pursuing. She sat with her head pillowed on her arms on the rock in the middle of the lagoon. She was smiling that ever amused smiled.</p>
<p>Edge growled. She seemed to be laughing at him. Caviar had sung her song with no intention of sending him on his way again. It was deceitful. It was dishonourable. A big part of him really loved that. She might not be a part of this world but she seemed to fit in just fine.</p>
<p>As he pulled his sopping jeans back up around his pelvis and wondered how he would get home without freezing to death, Caviar giggled. When he looked up, she waved happily at him. She sang a happy tune that both suggested her actions were simply a product of her nature and encouraged him to come back to her lagoon again. Apparently she liked his seed.</p>
<p>Edge narrowed his eyes at her, turned on his heels and angrily stomped away off into the trees. He didn’t dare try to call Red, even if his phone still worked. He would never be able to live down this embarrassment. In the back of his skull there was a thought, however. Maybe, if he was so inclined he’d come back and give Caviar another shot at drowning him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>